se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Carlos Menem/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Brian Mulroney - Sin imagen.jpg| W. Hemisphere ldrs. summit, fr. R-Argentina's Menem, Mexico's Salinas, unident., Nicaragua's Ortega, Venezuela's Perez & Canada's Mulroney. Jean Chrétien - Sin imagen.jpg| En el primer encuentro que mantuvieron ayer, el presidente Carlos Menem y el primer ministro canadiense, Jean Chrétien, en la Casa de Gobierno, ambos se manifestaron conformes por el nivel de relaciones comerciales alcanzado y anticiparon la "seguridad" del inminente crecimiento. MARTES 20 DE ENERO DE 1998. La Nación Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Sin imagen.jpg| Argentine President Carlos Menem (L) greets former U.S. President Jimmy Carter at the Casa Carlos Menem - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Bush y Menem, 1990. Archivo Prisma Bill Clinton - Carlos Menem.jpg| "El próximo Gobierno deberá recuperar la confianza del mundo" infobae América Central Costa Rica * Ver Carlos Menem - Óscar Arias.jpg| Durante la reunión a finales de octubre de 1989, Óscar Arias compartió ideas y discursos con George Bush, de Estados Unidos; Carlos Menem, de Argentina, y Julio María Sanguinetti de Uruguay, entre otros. (ARCHIVO Nación). México * Ver Carlos Menem - Carlos Salinas.jpg| En 1991 visitó Guadalajara con los presidentes Carlos Menem y Carlos Salinas de Gortari Archivo histórico EL UNIVERSAL Carlos Menem - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| El Presidente Ernesto Zedillo, Hugo Chávez, Presidente de Venezuela y Carlos Saúl Menem, Presidente de Argentina. 29 de mayo. 1999. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx Caribe Cuba * Ver Carlos Menem - Fidel Castro.jpg| Castro con el presidente peronista Carlos Menem en la ciudad de Bariloche./AP América del Sur Argentina * Ver Juan Domingo Perón - Sin imagen.jpg| En 1964 viajó a Madrid, donde se entrevistó con el exiliado líder del Partido, Juan Domingo Perón. Carlos Menem en EcuRed Carlos Menem - María Estela Martínez de Perón.jpg| Menem e Isabel Perón en tedeum por Revolución de Mayo, 1994. Archivo Prisma Carlos Menem - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Carlos Menem asumió la presidencia el 8 de julio de 1989, tras el retiro anticipado de Raúl Alfonsín. Fue por entonces la primera sucesión presidencial entre dos presidentes constitucionales desde 1928. Más tarde Carlos Saúl Menem asumiría su segunda Presidencia también un 8 de julio pero de 1995. Foto con fuente no espeficada Carlos Menem - Fernando de la Rúa.jpg| BUENOS AIRES- ASUME COMO PRESIDENTE DE LA NACION, EL DR. FERNANDO DE LA RUA. (SPYD 10-12-99). Foto: Presidencia de la Nación Argentina Adolfo Rodríguez Saá - Carlos Menem.jpg| Carlos Menem con Adolfo Rodríguez Saá. Perfil.com Carlos Menem - Eduardo Duhalde.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde junto a Carlos Sául Menem. El Intransigente. Carlos Menem - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| "Menem es el mejor presidente desde Perón": el mito sobre la frase que Néstor Kirchner nunca pronunció Carlos Menem - Cristina Fernández.jpg| Cristina Kirchner, Néstor Kirchner, Carlos Menem y Santa Cruz - YouTube. Fuente no especificada Carlos Menem - Mauricio Macri.jpg| El líder del PRO vinculó a Scioli, Parrilli y el matrimonio Kirchner con la era menemista. Calificó al mandato del ex presidente como “el más privatista”. Foto:Guillermo Volpe Bolivia * Ver Hugo Bánzer Suárez - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents of MERCOSUR member countries pose for a photo for the press. (de Izq a Der)Los presidentes Hugo Banzer de Bolivia, Carlos Menem de Argentina, Luis Gonzalez Macchi de Paraguay, y Fernando Henrique Cardoso de Brasil saludan, el 15 de Junio de 1999, antes del inicio de una sesion de trabajo de la XVI cumbre del Mercosur. (ELECTRONIC IMAGE) AFP PHOTO/Miguel ROJO Carlos Menem - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| Menem, Sánchez Lozada y Wasmosy en Santa Victoria, Salta, 1995 (Parte I). Archivo Prisma Brasil * Ver José Sarney - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de Brasil, José Sarney, y de Argentina, Carlos Menem, firmaron ayer en la localidad brasileña de Uruguayana una declaración por la que se ponen en funcionamiento unos comités fronterizos para dinamizar "las transformaciones socioconómicas de la región".- AGENCIA EFE 23 AGO 1989 Carlos Menem - Fernando Collor de Mello.jpg| From left to right: Dr. Hans Blix, IAEA Director General, Dr. Fernando Collor de Mello, President of Brazil and Dr. Carlos Saul Menem, President of Argentina. IAEA Imagebank Carlos Menem - Itamar Franco.jpg| Carlos Menem e o ex-presidente Itamar Franco (Crédito: José Varella / Arquivo / Estadão) Carlos Menem - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| 1999:Fernando Henrique Cardoso recebe em Brasília o então presidente da Argentina, Carlos Menem Eraldo Peres/AP Chile * Ver Augusto Pinochet - Carlos Menem.jpg| 10 presidentes evitaran a Pinochet en la toma de posesión de Aylwin en Chile. En cambio, los presidentes Carlos Menem, de Argentina, y Luis Alberto Lacalle, de Uruguay, saludarán a Pinochet el 10 de marzo. Fuente de la imagen no especificada Carlos Menem - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| Los presidentes de Argentina y Chile, Carlos Menem y Patrico Aylwin. Magnacademy Carlos Menem - Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle.jpg| En un paso importante, Menem y Frei pidieron a los cancilleres que analicen "una fórmula superadora". La Nación Carlos Menem - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Menem felicitó a Lagos por el acuerdo con los Estados Unidos Colombia * Ver Carlos Menem - César Gaviria.jpg| Imagen de la primera Cumbre Iberoamericana, celebrada en Guadalajara (México) en 1991. De izquierda a derecha: los presidentes de Cuba, Fidel Castro; Colombia, César Gaviria; Argentina, Carlos Menem; España, Felipe González y el rey Juan Carlos. EFE/MANUEL H. DE LEÓN. (detalle) Andrés Pastrana - Carlos Menem.jpg| Visita de Estado del presidente de Argentina Carlos Menem a Bogotá. Fotografías de su llegada. APA Ecuador * Ver Carlos Menem - Sixto Durán-Ballén.jpg| El presidente Carlos Menem junto a sus homólogos de Ecuador y Perú. La foto fue proporcionada por la agencia oficial Telam. Caretas.pe Paraguay * Ver Alfredo Stroessner - Sin imagen.jpg| No tiene reparo en hablar de su relación con el dictador paraguayo, el general Alfredo Stroessner. "Cuando yo salí de la cárcel, sin recursos, en una situación muy dificil aquí en Argentina, eran muy pocos los que me tendían la mano. Fui a Paraguay a visitar a unos amigos, se enteró el presidente y me recibió con los honores de gobernador. Esto son cosas que no se pueden olvidar". JOSÉ COMAS. Buenos Aires 22 JUN 1988 Andrés Rodríguez Pedotti - Carlos Menem.jpg| LOS PRESIDENTES DE LA REPUBLICA ARGENTINA, DR. CARLOS SAUL MENEM; DE PARAGUAY, GENERAL ANDRES RODRIGUEZ PEDOTTI; DE BRASIL, FERNANDO ALFONSO COLLOR DE MELLO; Y DE URUGUAY, LUIS ALBERTO LACALLE DE HERRERA, INICIAN EL MERCADO COMÚN DEL CONO SUR. (ROBERTO MAIDANA HIJO). archivodichiara Carlos Menem - Juan Carlos Wasmosy.jpg| Wasmony y Menem en la Central. Wikimedia Commons Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Carlos Menem.jpg| Ingreso sonriente. Menem y Fujimori ingresan ayer al mediodía a un restaurante limeño. Emitieron señales de "amistad". Clarín Uruguay * Ver Carlos Menem - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| DIFILM Reunion de Carlos Saúl Menem y Luis Alberto Lacalle (12/12/1990). DIFILM Carlos Menem - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Menem y Sanguinetti recordaron el tratado de 1973 - 19.11.1998 - LA NACION Carlos Menem - Jorge Batlle.jpg| El ex Presidente de la República Argentina, Carlos Menem, se entrevistó esta tarde en el Edificio Libertad con el Presidente Jorge Batlle. En la reunión se trataron temas de interés para los dos países. (Fotos SEPREDI, 29 de octubre de 2002) Venezuela * Ver Carlos Andrés Pérez - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente venezolano Carlos Andres Perez recibe al presidente de Argentina Carlos Menem en Maiquetia/ Venezuelan president Carlos Andres Perez receive Argentinian President Carlos Menem at Maiquetia Airport. Caribe Focus/Carlos Hernandez Carlos Menem - Hugo Chávez.jpg| El 16 de diciembre de 1998, Carlos Menem recibió a Hugo Chávez. Foto: Archivo La Nación Fuentes Categoría:Carlos Menem